catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art/Discussions 1
Past Ranks Can we do Past Ranks? When the warrior blanks are approved, I'd want to do Shadestar's warrior image, Firestar's warrior image, ect. It'd be really cool! Can we? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 23:15, April 21, 2010 (UTC) First we should focus on making the warrior and apprentice blanks. Then maybe we can do past ranks--Nightshine{ 23:27, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Archiving--Nightshine{ 21:28, April 24, 2010 (UTC) join oh hi thar ppl eh can i join? ill do the leader blanks...pebble2pineow 00:10, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'll add you--Nightshine{ 00:32, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Archiving--Nightshine{ 00:48, April 30, 2010 (UTC) How many? How many chararts can we have up for approval at a time? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:01, April 27, 2010 (UTC) As many as you want. For now that is--Nightshine{ 01:05, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Archiving--Nightshine{ 00:48, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Deputy Nominating We are in need of a deputy. Who shall it be? Please put your name below and I will have a discussion with you all over who it should be. We need one in order to approved the warrior blanks.--Nightshine{ 22:49, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I have decided to not have a nomination for a deputy yet until we have some images approved. Having the new warrior blanks (will be approved soon) will be a start. We should first work on making lots of blanks then nominating senior warriors to be deputy. I hope this is fine with everyone. Also, recruit more people to join this wiki and to join PCA. Thanks!--Nightshine{ 17:50, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Some more news! Icestorm and Nightfall have been very helpful for the past week or so. I've decided to make them senior warriors! You can discuss it here if you wish. I will choose one of them to become deputy in a few weeks.--Nightshine{ 03:33, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Archiving--Nightshine{ 01:42, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Names Icestorm123 Nightfall101 Join? I hope this is where I'm suppose to ask to join, so may I join? 00:39, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I'll add you as an apprentice--Nightshine{ 01:22, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Archiving--Nightshine{ 01:42, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Join? May I join? Mistcloud 21:19, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Sure!--Nightshine{ 21:23, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Can I join as well? [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Science Project... 22:02, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Archiving--Nightshine{ 05:26, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Join? May I join this project?[[User:SnowStorm|'Lightbreeze☀']] 00:51, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Of course!--Nightshine{ 00:58, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Archiving--Nightshine{ 03:28, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Join? PLease can I? All of the stuff here is awesome! Γǻώήςτόŗm 16:53, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I've added you as an apprentice. Welcome!--NightshineR 17:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Like the new Siggie. Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Archiving--NightshineR 18:53, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Dewdrop I'm doing her as a warrior but it dosen't say: *What blank to use. *What eye colour she has. Can anyone help me? Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:39, June 16, 2010 (UTC) You can make up an eye colour if it doesn't say what it is. Use a warrior blank. Shorthaired probably--NightshineR 20:52, June 16, 2010 (UTC) On her character template, it says - Names - Warrior: Dewdrop [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:05, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Shorthaired any a random eye colour? Got it. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:43, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I'd do blue; Echo, Dewdrop's roleplayer, put her up for approval once (it was declined though) and made her eyes blue [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 19:37, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I would do blue... [[User:Echopaw|'DuskStar']] 02:12, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I'll just add that onto her article then.--NightshineR 06:41, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'll get to work. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 15:39, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Archiving--'Nightshine'~ 20:31, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Join? Can I join??? Moon Talk 19:06, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I'll add you--'Nightshine'~ 19:08, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Ty Moon Talk 19:13, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Archiving--'Nightshine'~ 20:31, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Join? ??? --Mouseh Haha, sure. Just remember to sign--NightshineR 00:46, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Archiving--'Nightshine'~ 20:31, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Join Request May I join? εСћбђэάѓτ 13:01, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Of course you can! I'll add you in :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:25, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Join May I join as a warrior? :D Thanks! HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 23:17, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I created a new section for this. You can join as an apprentice. Welcome!-- 23:19, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Image Name Formating I've decided, to make things more organized, that the image files need to be named as they are on Warriors Wiki. For example this would be correct: File:Fireheart.warrior.png whereas this: File:Fireheart(W).png or this: File:Fireheart.W.png would not be correct-- 04:35, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Agreed :) Should I start moving all the image files that aren't formatted like that? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:14, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Archiving-- 04:25, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Join May i join this project i am a warrior of CAP on COTC ﻿:) SandBOO...Trick or treat 11:37, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Of course! Do you want a roleplay character too? Sorry if you already have one, I'm asking just to be sure ;) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 14:45, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Nah i dont have one im still trying to think of some names SandBOO...Trick or treat 18:43, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay :) If you need any help, just ask ;) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 19:18, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Archiving-- 01:39, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Join? I would like to join this project, please.--[[User:Darkcloud!|'Go Giants!']]We won the World Series! 16:28, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll add you in. I assume you know what to do, but, if you need any help at all just ask :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 19:13, November 5, 2010 (UTC) May I join too, please? --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 21:24, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:27, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Archiving-- 01:39, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Ohhhhh Join? Can I join and I am sorry for putting that on your Talk Page Nightfall I was just oh scared Adderpaw 22:34, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I'll add you in. Welcome to the project-- 22:36, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Nightshine Adderpaw 22:42, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Deputy I think it's time a deputy was chosen for the project so I'm choosing Nightfall to be the current deputy. Congratulations! ^^ -- 16:02, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Night! 23:19, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh Nightshine, thank you so much! That really does mean a lot to me :) And, thanks Ashshadow :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:38, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Good job Nightfall! Adderpaw 06:47, December 29, 2010 (UTC) join hi,can i join?The gost,roxi,13:15,8 march,2011.(UTC) I'll add you in right now. Please don't post in the archives next time --Nightshine 23:30, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Join For those of you dont know, i got here from CotC.... Can i join ;)? Reach out for my hand, it's held out for you... My shoulders are small... But you can cry on them, too. 20:03, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Of course! I'll add you in [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Joining Char Art? Im from COC and WW, For some odd reason the owner of COC hates me, so can I join here?Paulmer 21:05, July 3, 2011 (UTC)